The present invention generally relates to a door handle assembly which is preferably utilized to specifically set the orientation of a door handle of the type including a female threaded cavity and a male threaded spindle. Door handles which are of the type having a female threaded cavity and a male threaded spindle conventionally utilize a set screw or plurality of set screws in order to maintain the original orientation of the door handle.
Presently there exists a wide variety of door handles from which a consumer, contractor, architect or the like may choose. The shapes of conventional door handles may be broadly classified as either being round or of miscellaneous shapes. The most widely recognized door handle of the miscellaneous shape is the lever type door handle which requires a specific orientation in order to utilize its advantageous structural qualities. Although a door handle is round, there may be embossed thereon certain decorative designs, initials, words, or the like which require a specific orientation of the round door handle so that the decorative design or the like may be readily apparent when viewed in a normal upright position.
The present invention is related to the types and shapes of door handles which require a specific orientation. More specifically, the present invention relates to an assembly which maintains the original set orientation of the door handle throughout the useful life thereof.
As noted above, the lever type handle is required to be set in a specific orientation when mounted onto the spindle so that the beneficial structural effects may be realized. A lever type handle is preferably mounted upon the spindle so that the lever part of the handle is preferably parallel to the plane of the floor. In this manner, a great force may be transmitted directly to the spindle to operatively engage the latch in the door due to the inherent lever structure of the handle. Therefore, it is important that the original predetermined orientation of the door handle remains constant throughout the handle's useful life so that the beneficial effects of the lever type handle may be realized. A variance from the originally set orientation will render the lever type handle, or other door handles requiring a specific orientation, slovenly in appearance to such an extent that replacement may become necessary. Additionally, a variance from the original set position may promote deleterious effects which counter the inherent structural benefits of the lever handle.
One of the conventional methods of achieving specific orientation of a lever type handle has been to tap a female threaded hole generally perpendicular to the door handle cavity. When the female threaded cavity of the door handle is placed onto the spindle and a specified orientation is achieved, a conventional set screw is then placed into the female threaded hole until it bears upon the spindle. In such a manner, a localized force is developed between the conventional set screw and the spindle in such a manner that the operation of the handle will concurrently operate and transmit a rotational movement to the spindle vis-a-vis the conventional set screw, thereby operating the door latch.
However, a problem of utilizing the conventional set screw method of obtaining specific orientation of a door handle occurs when the localized area of the spindle in direct communication with the set screw becomes worn after repeated operation of the door handle to such an extent that the original orientation of the door handle cannot be maintained. When the spindle in the localized area of the conventional set screw becomes worn, slippage may occur thereby varying the predetermined orientation of the door handle as originally set. The conventional set screw must, therefore, be successively tightened as the area of the spindle in direct communication with it becomes worn in order to prevent the door handle from becoming disoriented. Additionally, the threads on the spindle will become worn to such an extent that they may be completely stripped necessitating replacement of the entire spindle. Such a result is unsatisfactory to the consumer who ultimately uses the door handle. Often, the same conventional set screw method of fixing a door handle to a spindle to achieve a specific orientation is utilized in a round door handle having decorative designs, initials, words, or the like embossed thereon with the same attendant problems.
According to the present invention however, the problems associated when utilizing a conventional set screw to achieve a specific orientation of a door handle are generally eliminated. More specifically, the present invention contemplates that the conventional set screw utilized to specifically orient a door handle will not be necessary, or in the alternative, be utilized only as an adjunct to the present invention to prevent the door handle from being removed from the spindle.
The assembly according to the present invention is particularly adaptable to specifically orient a door handle in such a manner that the problems of slippage and disorientation due to the localized wear when utilizing conventional set screws are eliminated.
The assembly according to the present invention utilizes a male threaded member which will threadingly cooperate with the female threaded cavity of the door handle. In this way, the spindle adjuster may be placed into the hub at a predetermined depth by conventional tools, such as, for example, a screwdriver. The door handle may subsequently be threaded upon the spindle until the end of the member comes into direct contact with the spindle. Thus, the specific predetermined depth at which the male threaded member is set determines the specific orientation of the door handle.
Therefore, according to the present invention there is provided an assembly which will effect a specific predetermined orientation of a door handle, preferably a lever type door handle, without the aid of conventional set screws. Additionally, the assembly according to the present invention is particulary advantageous when incorporated on a dual arrangement of door handles which are mounted upon spindles having opposite hand threads on each side of the door.
By utilizing opposite hand threads on each side of the door in such an arrangement, the door handle will necessarily be tightened and will remain in proper orientation during repeated operations of the door handle. The opposite hand threads of a spindle which may be satisfactorily utilized according to the pesent invention is of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 695,319, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. The quality of the threads contemplated by the present invention is not critical. Thus, very fine, very coarse or any quality therebetween may be satisfactorily utilized as long as the male threads on the threaded member generally correspond to the female threads of the door handle cavity.
Further benefits of utilizing the assembly of the present invention will become apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art from a reading of the detailed description of the invention below.